warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
On Top of the World (Night Visions songfic)
Song five of Night Visions. (A/N: Some of the lyrics look weird.) If you love somebody Better tell them while they’re here ’cause They just may run away from you The yowl came from behind him. Mosspaw spun around, and without thinking, slashed his claws across his opponent’s neck. He ignored the stench of blood. He had gotten over his fear a long time ago. He tumbled and lay spawned out in front of Flame. “That was good,” she nodded. “Very good.” Mosspaw rolled over so he could stare into Flame’s brilliant bright green eyes. He wanted to say I love you ''but the silence of the training session was interrupted by Layla’s voice. “Flame!” she screamed into the cold winter air. “Back at camp, now!” Flame twisted her head around. “Is it urgent?” “What do you think? See for yourself!” Flame hauled Mosspaw up to his feet. “We have to run,” she urged. '''You’ll never know quite when, well' Then again it just depends on How long of time is left for you Mosspaw never thought he’d see Featherclan again. Everyone he once knew was there: Berryheart, Petalface, Dapplestar, Magpiewing, and the others. He leapt onto a light brown tom, who rolled over. “Mosspaw!” gasped the tom. He looked very similar to Finchpaw. The battle froze around them. “Finchpaw?” “Finchflight now,” he said smugly. “We’re here to free you.” “I am free!” Mosspaw snarled, and he raked his claws several times over Finchflight’s belly and left him there to die. He soon found himself face to face with Rookpaw. “Let me guess, Rookflight?” “No,” Rookpaw snorted. “Rookwing. And you killed my brother.” “Why don’t you go with him?” Rookwing stomped away. “Then I will!” he retorted. Suddenly the big black tom froze. Mosspaw smiled to himself and soon Rookwing lay on the ground with a snapped neck. “Ashes before blood,” he stated quietly. I’ve had the highest mountains I’ve had the deepest rivers You can have it all but life keeps moving Flame rushed forwards, but it was too late. Dapplestar had caught Layla with her guard down and destroyed her. Dapplestar gave Flame a poisonous look and dashed away. “Layla,” she whispered. “Am I the leader now?” Layla did one of her creepy smiles, and it was probably the last one, too. “What do you think? Remember our little talk in the woods?” “Shouldn’t Demarcus be making battle plans? After all, he is your second-in-charge,” Flamegaze asked. They found a secluded spot surrounded by trees glittering white with the frost. Layla laughed. “It’s your job now.” It’s your job now… Flame jerked her head up, set her jaw and launched herself into the battle. She was a leader now, so she had to act like one. I take it in but don’t look down “So when’s your ceremony?” piped up a pale grey tabby she-cat. “Ceremony? And who are you?” asked Flame The cat skipped on her paws. “Ooh, questions! Well, I’m Little Snowflake, but you can call me Snow! And we burn a type of rock and we sprinkle the white ashes that are produced over you!” “Cool!” Flame chirped. “Can it be done now? I saw some cats around a fire earlier.” Snow’s eyes widened. “The ashes are ready? Already? Let’s go!” she squealed, and vanished into thin air. ~ “I now declare you Flame, leader of White Ashes.” declared a tom with a deep voice. Flame tried not to sneeze as she inhaled a bit of the ashes. “It’s okay, you can be as informal as you like,” whispered the tom. “Woot woot! I’m a leader now! Get me a mouse someone!” She laughed as a mouse was bought to her immediately. Flame never thought that she would get this far in life. ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt “Psst!” Mosspaw!” hissed Flame. “I need to talk to you!” Mosspaw came over. “I heard you’re leader now.” “Yeah, and I want you to be my second-in-charge.” “Oh wow!” Mosspaw gasped. “Awesome!” “Now train Bane and Song,” she snapped at him. “I have to oversee the group." I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child I’m on top of the world. Flame knew that handling a rogue group wasn’t all fun and games. She had to stop fooling around sometime. But now, there was nothing that could stop her, except death. And death wasn’t coming for her in a long time! She had known this group ever since she was a kit. As kits, when Berryheart and Russetwing were playing, she would often be left out and sulk in the forest. One time, a young rogue called Layla found her and trained her up. And look where she was now! I’ve tried to cut these corners Try to take the easy way out I kept on falling short of something Mosspaw banged his head against the den wall. Why didn’t he admit his love to Flame? She was leader now, but that couldn’t stop them from being together, could it? Then maybe he would approach her in the evening. They would walk through the forest together and have a nice evening. Then Mosspaw’s courage would build up. I coulda gave up then but Then again I couldn’t have ’cause I’ve traveled all this way for something “Flame?” he asked her that evening. “Can we go for a walk?” “Not now Mosspaw, although I would love to. Maybe another time?” “But I love you!” Mosspaw blurted out. He stepped back, frightened. Flame laughed. “I love you too, Mosspaw. I’ve loved you for a while. I can’t believe you sacrificed your old life to be with me.” She touched noses with Mosspaw. I take it in but don’t look down Flame loved him! Flame actually loved him! Mosspaw gazed into her green eyes. “You should sleep, Mosspaw.” “But why can’t I sleep with you?” “Only the leader sleeps in the leader’s den, Mosspaw. Maybe you will someday.” Her eyes twinkled. ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt Bane aimed a blow at Song, but she dodged it and attacked him more viciously. Bane staggered back, wincing at the pain. “Get that injury sorted, Bane. And well done, Song.” He nodded to the white she-cat, who was licking the blood off of her paws. “Am I a good fighter, Mosspaw?” she asked sweetly. Mosspaw purred. “Better than your brother, that’s for sure.” “Great!” she loped off. They’ll make great members, maybe one of them will be a leader one day. I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child I’m on top of the world. Mosspaw was woken up by a twinkly voice saying, “Flame wants to see you now.” “You’re Little Snowflake, right?” he asked. Little Snowflake gasped. “How did you know?” “I’d recognise that voice anywhere,” he purred. ~ “Remember when Layla said she’d send you on a mission to prove your worth here?” asked Flame. Mosspaw nodded. “I have decided on your mission: to climb the tallest building in the nearby Twolegplace. Kittypets call it a church.” Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh2x ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt “You know how to climb?” said Flame the next day. Mosspaw shook hid head in fear as he stared up at the tree looming above them. “I have to climb that?” “Yes. Just use the stuff that you learned back in the clan.” Mosspaw dug his claws into the bark. He pushed himself up, and repeated the process until he was at the first branch. “Can I come down now?” “Get to the top!” Flame ordered. Mosspaw groaned and continued his climb. I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child Mosspaw laughed as birds swooped around his head. He had finally made it to the top of the tree, and the climb was easier than he expected. “Now come down!” Flame shouted. Mosspaw looked down at the ground far below him. “I can’t! It’s too far!” “Then jump!” Flame snarled. “What’s the worst that can happen?” I’ll die, ''Mosspaw thought silently. He took a deep breath and jumped. '''And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down' And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground Get up now, get up, get up now. “Mosspaw!” gasped Flame as he hit the ground. “Oh no, I should have never let you jump!” Flame ran towards Mosspaw’s still body. Mosspaw groaned, and she gasped. “You’re still alive!” She picked up Mosspaw’s body and ran back to camp. And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground Get up now, get up, get up now. Snow looked at her with a clouded gaze. “I don’t think he’ll live. He was hurt badly during his fall.” Flame lay down and settled into the consciousness of her mind. “Need me?” a bright voice chirped. Loya, demon of health. What do you think? ''Flame thought in response. Loya laughed. All the demons seemed to do was laugh. '‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay''' I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt They stood by the Thunderpath, looking at the first streets of Twolegplace. “Are you ready?” asked Flame quietly. Mosspaw nodded. To him, the Twolegplace looked like an endless Labyrinth, but there must be some cat who knew the streets. And somewhere, was the church. “But what if you die?” Flame pleaded. Mosspaw gritted his teeth. “It’s my mission. I must do this alone.” I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child I’m on top of the world. “Then… goodbye Mosspaw.” Flame turned away and vanished through the fog. Mosspaw blotted her out of his mind. He had a mission to complete. And he would complete it. Mosspaw entered the city of fog, not knowing what lay within.